User talk:D-ULTRA
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dino-Dragon Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 18:13, December 9, 2017 (UTC) See Page Creation and Details for what the pages are supposed to look like. First thing is adding links and not text. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:57, December 9, 2017 (UTC) It was a poorly made page, you can remake it after you go over how a page should be made. Thank you for your understand Imouto 20:53, December 12, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Please use signature next time. and no, I don't. Sorry. Gabriel456 (talk) 16:39, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Please sop creating new powers that are basically (X) Dragon Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:43, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:01, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Try to remember to add categories whenever you create your powers. Kusarigama (talk) 02:34, January 25, 2018 (UTC) 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, January 25, 2018 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:57, January 25, 2018 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Remember to add categories. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:41, January 29, 2018 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, February 5, 2018 (UTC) I think we have something that covers stellar one. Cartoon Mimicry-dragon tho... that might be interesting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:15, February 6, 2018 (UTC) No, please drop them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, February 7, 2018 (UTC) "Please sop creating new powers that are basically (X) Dragon Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:43, December 24, 2017 (UTC)" --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, February 15, 2018 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:39, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Too specific/focused. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:33, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Remember to add the categories to your powers. Kusarigama (talk) 04:09, March 6, 2018 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. :20a. When you make powers that have other powers as their sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:35, March 6, 2018 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. Three days. Remember to add categories. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:48, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Draconic Force Manipulation was already covered by Draconic Energy Manipulation. Spinning Top Manipulation was too specific.SageM (talk) 22:32, May 7, 2018 (UTC)SageM Dragon Force Manipulation and Spinning Top Manipulation It might be because the pages are of such low quality that they need to be redone before being posted again. Imouto 22:32, May 7, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan I brought back Spinning Top Manipulation because if all of those too specific Transcendent Physiology pages can stay, then I guess that this too specific Spinning Top Manipulation page can stay too. :) Imouto 22:39, May 7, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Too specific/covered by existing power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, May 8, 2018 (UTC) 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:21, May 10, 2018 (UTC) If you're going to make a new power, at least try to put a little more effort into its design. Your Dragonic Organic Manipulation page is in need of improvement. Aside from lacking categories, it also has capabilities copied from Divine Organic Manipulation without there being any real difference. It runs the risk of being deleted. You might want to try again. Kusarigama (talk) 23:59, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:50, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Sorry but that's already covered by Mentifery.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 23:40, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Mentifery --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:15, September 6, 2018 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Use alphabetical order. Deal? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:39, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Say, mind if I do Dragon Defense? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:38, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:58, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, December 2, 2018 (UTC) You always add Known Users without actually adding users. You either need to include users with your power or leave it out. Kusarigama (talk) 16:44, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Heya, I wanted to know, how does Form Manipulation fit into Dragon Lord Physiology? Because I don't think it fits there. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 02:11, January 11, 2019 (UTC) You have done this many times before. If you do not have any users listed for an article you create, do not put Rare power in the Categories and do not put a Known Users listing. It is inaccurate and sloppy. Kusarigama (talk) 18:01, April 30, 2019 (UTC) ; How'd it relate to Transformation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Please, don't revamp and rename the Empowered Physiology page, its fine the way it is. ChocolateElemental (talk) 14:32, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Dragonoid Physiology Dragonman Physiology Dragonoids are Just Humanoid Dragon AZS (talk) 09:45, September 3, 2019 (UTC) M 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:58, September 14, 2019 (UTC) We had that power once already, it was renamed to Ghost Dragon Physiology and then deleted. So basically repeat of once existing power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:44, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the edits to my Inner Beast-related powers, Man. --Chris Urena (talk) 16:18, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Is the wiki activity empty or does it just happen to me?~~User talk:Arquetion Please stop adding Avatar Creation to Transformation Mastery. It has nothing to do with the power at all, so quit adding it back. I don't want to have to lock the page, but I will if you continue to add it back.SageM (talk) 03:14, January 7, 2020 (UTC)SageM Stop trying to recreate pages that were deleted. Armored Dragon was deleted before, and you didn't receive permission to recreate it. Next time you ignore the rules its long block.SageM (talk) 21:08, January 20, 2020 (UTC)SageM Omnifarious is already covered by Absolute Existence in the associations for Aspect Manipulation. Its not considered an application for Aspect Manipulation.SageM (talk) 21:29, February 17, 2020 (UTC)SageM